


the beatles but gay

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Multi, Will Delete Later, i deleted the old one and heres another, i dont tag, so the uks on lockdown and i cant go outside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mclennon husbands ft. starrison. shenanigans ensue
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	the beatles but gay

**_'John' has created the chat, 'insect boisssss'!_ **

**_'John' added 'Paul'!  
'John' added 'George'!  
'John' added 'Ringo'!_ **

-4:20 am-

john: blaze it

paul: Did you make this chat just to say that?

john: actually i didnt

john: wahts fpr breakfast

paul: Fyuck you

paul: I'm sleeping right next to you

john: ut im too tiredd to talk

paul: Get your own bloody breakfast

john: <:(

john: pweaseeee maccaaaa

paul: No

paul: Now go to sleep

paul: Or I'm kicking you out of the bed

ringo: john what the fuc im sleeping

paul: Bitch you woke my golden child

ringo: :)

paul: :*

george: rongo wtf put your phone on silent

george: please

ringo: rongo

paul: rongo

john: rongo

  
_**'John' has changed 'Ringo's' name to 'Rongo'!** _

  
george: fuck you all

john: thats ritchies job

rongo: i

paul: SABHBJDSF

george: whore

john: :*

rongo: um

rongo: back to john's point whats for breakfast?

george: idk whats pwil makinh

rongo: pwil

_**'John' has changed 'Paul's' name to 'Pwil'!** _

pwil: Why am I married to you again

george: *almost

pwil: Do you wanna pay for a wedding?

george: .........no

pwil: What i thought

pwil: Anyroad get your own fucking breakfast because I dont want to cook

john: plssss

george: eat pauls arse

ringo: SDHAJHJk

john: i may have to

pwil: .

john: plssss macca

john: ur food makes everything taste like shit

paul: Awww!

george: manipulative bastard

pwil: Alright, I'll try and make something

john: yayy ily :*

pwil: uwu

george: gross

rongo: get a room

john: were in a room u daft cunt

rongo: ..i set that upon myself

george: pls can we just have breakfast

rongo: its 4:40 in the morning

george: im hungry

john: eat ringos dick 

pwill: I CANT BREATHE LMAO

george: fuck you john

john: :*

george: mummy paulie can we have spme crisps

pwil: No

george: pls

pwil: Get your own

george: but im comfy

pwil: Well so am i

pwil: Plus John's arm is too heavy to lift off of me

john: OI

george: fair point

pwil: Breakfast is in the morning I'm tired

george: it is morning you whore

pwil: Do you want breakfast at all

george: ...yes

george: ...sorry

pwil: :)  
  
  
_-8:45 am-_

pwil: Brekkie is ready lads

george: fuckin finally 

pwil: For everyone except geo bc he's a rude bitch

george: NOOOOOOOOOO

john: HAHAHAHAH ILY PAUL

pwil: :****

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact all the typos were genuine  
> ALSO im sorry if you find the word cunt offensive,, idk how offensive other people consider it but in england most people accept it as a joke


End file.
